I'll take Mine back from everybody!
by RisaSano
Summary: Aku akan mengambil kembali apa yang seharusnya menjadi milikku


**I'll take Mine back from everybody**

** Takabayashi Tomo/Matsumoto Temari**

**Pair : Yuuram**

**Just for my Hobby :DDD newbe here…**

**Chapter I**

**Shin Makoku**

5 tahun sudah berlalu, tidak banyak perubahaan terjadi di Shin Makoku, tetap saja banyak makhluk aneh berkeliaran. Sudah 5 tahun **Shibuya Yuuri** dan **Murata ken **tidak pergi ke Shin Makoku. Umur mereka sudah 20 tahun sekarang, bukanlah usia anak-anak sekarang. Tubuh mereka pun sudah menunjukkan kedewasaaan, terutama Yuuri. Tubuh yang berotot, suara yang berat dan wajah yang dewasa mampu membuat wanita pingsan karena ketampanannya.

Semenjak Yuuri dan Murata tidak ke Shin Makoku, mereka sibuk dengan kehidupan mereka dibumi. Setelah semuanya mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang ke Shin Makoku dengan tujuan yang penting. Mereka pun pulang dengan cara yang sama, Murata pasti mendorong Yuuri dengan paksa ke bak kamar mandi di rumah Yuuri.

**Byuur!**

Akhirnya mereka sampai dengan tidak elitnya di kolam kuil Shinou. Disana sudah berdiri **Conrad Weller, Gunter von Christ, ** **Gwendal von Voltaire , Ulrike **& ** Gisela **untuk menyambut Yuuri dan Murata

"bisakah kau tidak mendorong ku kalau mau ke sini?" pekik Yuuri dengan muka yang kesal, sedangkan si pelaku hanya cuma terkekeh.

"Selamat datang, Heika… Selamat datang juga Yang Mulia" sambut Conrad dengan senyuman yang siapapun melihatnya pasti akan pingsan karena pesona yang muncul yang memeberikan handuk ke pada Yuuri dan Murata

"Yuuri! Panggil aku Yuuri, Conrad!" ucapnya sambil menerima.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIKAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~" teriak Gunter sambil menari balet seraya jatuh di pelukan Yuuri. Tapi batal karena Conrad menarik tangan Yuuri seraya tidak terkena pelukan maut dari Gunter.

**Byuur!**

**Bugh!**

Sukses Gunter mencium lantai kolam di Kuil Shinou. Semua yang disitu kecuali Gwendal yang stay cool tertawa melihat penderitaan Gunter.

"selamat datang yang mulia… selamat datang heika, sudah waktunya anda melanjutkan pekerjaan yang tertunda sekian lama karena kepergian anda" salam yang penuh beban dari Gwendal. Sedangkan yang diberi salam hanya senyum penuh menderita.

"Selamat datang kembali, Heika…. Yang Mulia….." salam mereka sambil menunduk kepada Yuuri dan Murata. Mereka Cuma membalas dengan senyuman.

Yuuri mencari sosok yang merupakan tujuannya datang kesini, tetapi tidak ditemukan. Padahal sosok yang dicarinya sudah dibuat menunggu selama 5 tahun untuk membalas perasaannya.

"Mencari siapa, Heika?" Tanya Gunter sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk bekas heika.

"…." Yuuri membisu

"wolfram…" jawab Murata karena Yuuri hanya berhening ria.

"maaf heika, wolfram tidak ada di sini" jawab Gunter sambil menunduk.

"kemana dia?" Tanya Yuuri sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

**Hening**

Yuuri merasa aneh melihat tingkah mereka yang tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Yuuri. Bahkan Gwendal pun membisu dan memandang kea rah lain

"ada keperluan apa anda dengan wolfram, yuuri? Jika ada yang ingin disampaikan biar saya saja yang akan menyampaikannya kepada dia" Conrad mulai membuka mulut setelah berhening ria yang tidak dapat menyelesaikan masalah ini.

**Blush~**

"tidak, biar saya saja yang menyampaikannya langsung… karena ini penting bagi kami berdua" muka Yuuri memerah dengan jawabannya sendiri

Wajah mereka menjadi kasihan, tidak mampu mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"sebaiknya anda istirahat dulu heika, baru kita berbicara lagi" ucap Gunter sambil menarik tangan Yuuri.

Mereka pun kembali ke istana, sedangkan Murata dan Ulrike memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di Kuil shinou.

"apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Ulrike?" Tanya Murata yang mulai penasaran.

"ano… etto…" Ulrike menggerak-gerakkan matanya sambil meremas tangannya. Tidak mampu berkata apapun

"kenapa tidak kau katakana yang sebenarnya saja Ulrike"

Mereka langsung terkejut dengan suara tersebut. Ternyata Shinou sudah berdiri di Pundak Murata.

"Selamat datang Murata-ku" salam Shinou sambil mengecup Pipi kanan Murata.

"halo Shinou, sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan mu" balas Murata sambil mengelus kepala Shinou.

"Yang Mulia, saya tidak berani…." Ulrike pun berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan wajah yang sendu.

Murata hanya mendesah pelan, sedangkan Shinou hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa tertawa Shinou? Murata heran dengan tingkah Shinou.

"Nanti akan ada hal-hal menarik di Shin Makoku…" senyum yang terlukis di bibir Shinou sangat penuh misteri. Semakin membuat Murata merinding disko.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, Yuuri Cuma memandangi berkas-berkas yang mengunung. Meskipun tubunya berada di ruang kerja, tapi pikirannya sedang tertuju pada Mazoku tercantik di Shin Makoku. Dia pun kembali mendesah. Conrad yang selalu berada di sampingnya hanya memandang kasihan kepada rajanya.

Memang keadaan Shin Makoku sangat berbeda, dulu begitu ramai dan menyenangkan. Tapi semua penuh kesunyiaan. Terutama setiap mereka melihat Yuuri , mereka akan menghindar dan menatap penuh kasihan terhadapnya.

"Conrad…" ucap Yuuri dengan pelan

"ya, heika?" balas Conrad yang masih memandang kasihan kepadanya.

"apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kalian tidak memberi tahu ku tentang Wolfram? Apa yang sudah terjadi padanya?" pertanyaan bertubi-tubi diberikan Yuuri kepada Conrad.

"Heika….huft…" Condrad mendesah pelan.

'Aku tidak bisa memberikan kesaksian yang sebenarnya kepada anda atau memberikan surat yang ditinggalkan Wolfram kepada anda' batin Conrad dengan kasihan.

Yuuri pun tidak mau berdebat masalah panggilannya. Yang sekarang dia butuhkan adalah Jawaban atas pertanyaan yang diajukan kepada setiap orang yang sedang berada disisinya

"Conrad, aku mohon..." yuuri menundukkan kepala dengan kedua tangannya yang menahan kepalanya.

"mohon apa, heika?" Tanya Conrad dengan senyuman hampa.

"aku mohon… beritahu aku apapun… tentang Shin Makoku… dan juga…." Kalimat yuuri terpotong. Dan mutiara- mutiara kesedihan muncul dari sudut matanya.

"terutama…. Tentang Wolfram" ucapnya tanpa mengubah arah tubuhunya.

Tak tega Conrad melihat Yuuri seperti itu, Conrad pun mengeluarkan sebuah surat yang selalu dibawanya di dalam kanton bajunya.

"heika….. silahkan dibaca" ucap Conrad sambil menyerahkan sebuah surat berwarna biru kepada Yuuri.

Gwendal ditempat lain ( tempat kerjanya) sedang melamun kosong. dia masih teringat bayang-bayang kejadian itu. melihat keadaan itu, sepupunya **Gegenhuber Griesela**atau biasa dipanggil **hube**mulai merasa khawatir.

"kau masih mengingat kejadian itu?" tanya hube sambil menyusun berkas-berkas yang berserakan di meja.

"iya..." jawab singkat Gwendal.

"bersabarlah, heika sudah datang..." support Hube

dukungan Hube malah membuat kerutan di wajah Gwendal semakin banyak.

"Tidak ada gunanya lagi dia datang! Shin Makoku sudah kalah! bahkan adik ku dan Conrad pun diambil secara paksa!" bentak Gwendal dengan penuh emosi.

"hei! jangan menyalahkan orang! adikmu sendiri yang berkata jangan beri tahu yuuri-heika kan?" bentak balik Hube.

Gwendal tersentak kaget dan mulai berpikir jernih dengan ucapan Hube. dia pun membisu sesaat hingga ada suara pintu didobrak kasar.

melihat itu, Gwendal langsung tahu siapa yang masuk. Perempuan Berambut merah panjang dan terikat manis di kepala.

siapa lagi kalau bukan **Anissina von Karbelnikoff.**Gwendal langsung merinding ketakutan dan bersiap untuk kabur.

tapi nasi sudah menjadi bubur, Anissina melempar penemuannya ke arah Gwendal sehingga di pria kekar tersebut langsung tertidur.

melihat kejadian itu, Hube hanya mematung dan melambaikan tangannya ke Gwendal yang ditarik paksa oleh Anissiana.

'Malang sekali nasib mu, Gwendal' pikir Hube sambil memandangi Si pria kekar.

ketika Gwendal terjerat dalam 'jebakan' Anissina. Yuuri yang sudah siap memandang Conrad. Dia mengelap air mata dan ingusnya yang membuat mukanya kusam sambil menundukkan kepala.

Yuuri mengangkat kepalanya dan tertegun melihat surat yang dipegang Conrad.

"apa ini Conrad?" tanya Yuuri dengan nada terisak.

"bacalah heika... surat dari wolfram" katanya kembali menyerahkan suratnya kepada Yuuri yang masih memandangi surat itu. lalu Yuuri berdiri dan dia pun mengambil surat itu dan membacanya sambil menghadap kearah jendela, agar ada angis dapat menenangkan kepalanya yang penuh dengan sosok Mazoku cantik tersebut disertai pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang memenuhi kepalanya. Dia terkejut dengan isi surat itu ketika ia membacanya

Yuuri mengangkat kepalanya dan tertegun melihat surat yang dipegang Conrad. Dia pun mengambil surat itu dan membacanya. Dia terkejut dengan isi surat itu

_**Halo Henna Choko**_

_**Mungkin setelah kau baca surat ini, **_

_**Aku sudah tidak berada di Shin Makoku.**_

_**Aku bukan pergi tanpa maksud apapun,**_

_**Atau memutuskan pertunangan dengan mu tanpa alasan**_

_**Cuma…**_

_**Aku rela mengorbankan apapun untuk Shin Makoku**_

_**Dan juga diri mu…**_

_**Meskipun aku tidak bisa bersama mi dan menjadi milikmu**_

_**Tapi hati ku akan selalu menjadi milikmu**_

_**Aku selalu mencintai mu… selalu**_

_** Tertanda,**_

_** Wolfram Von Bielefeld**_

_**Catatan: aku rela kau bersama Saralegui atau siapapun.. asal kau berbahagia**_

**_sorry kalo aku terdengar munafik..._**

Setelah Yuuri membaca surat tersebut, dia menangis penuh derita. Dia tidak menyangka selama dia bumi, banyak kejadian terjadi di Shin Makoku. Dan dia Cuma tahu hanya dari surat singkat tersebut dan penjelasannya belum jelas. Terutama pengorbanan Wolfram.

"Conrad Ceritakan apapun yang terjadi padaku…" Yuuri berani bertanya akan kebenaran yang terjadi

"baiklah heika, saya harap anda siap mendengar semua cerita yang terjadi disini" Conrad memandang Yuuri dengan tatapan serius.

"tentu saja, aku akan melalukan apapun untuk Shin Makoku dan mengambil kembali milikku!" Yuuri balas memandang Conrad dengan sama seriousnya.

**TBC…**

**A/N: kalau cerita ini aneh, mohon maaf ya… maklum masih baru disini **

**Ha ha ha :D**

**Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di shin makoku dan wolfram?**

**Maaf lemonnya belom **

**Silahkan Reviewnya :* :* :***


End file.
